


What It Takes To Grasp You In My Arms

by lulu0917



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apologies, Billionaire, Boarding School, Dark Past, F/M, Famous, Forgiveness, Hidden Feelings, Hurt, Love, Loyalty, Michigan, Millionaire, Pain, Paparazzi, Popular, Prom, Proof, Rich - Freeform, Secretive Past, Secrets, Shopping, Trust, Worth, battle over a girl, fight, friends - Freeform, hidden past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu0917/pseuds/lulu0917
Summary: At Jupiter Academy, a boarding school, a group of friends walk down the path of a senior in high school.That means prom.That means picking a date.That means Jason has a rival—if he doesn't get to Piper first, she'll walk into the eager arms of someone else. But that can't happen; Jason loves her, and he's going to give all he has to prove that he's worthy of her own love.As he and the rest of their friend circle uncover Piper's shocking past, they have to decide if they could keep their trust in her for hiding such a big secret—or let her go.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Piper McLean, Luke Castellan/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Thalia Grace
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**What you need to know:**

Piper McLean is the daughter of the richest people in the world—Tristan and Aphrodite McLean, an actor and a beauty expert. Though expert would be an understatement. Piper goes to a boarding school and shares a room with Annabeth, who is like a sister to her, and Thalia, too. Reyna, Calypso, and Hazel share another room, and so do Frank, Nico, and Luke. Lastly, Jason, Percy, and Leo, who share one final other.

* * *

**Piper**

Piper woke up to the sound of her name being called. More like being shouted. She opened her eyes to see Thalia standing over her bed. "Come _on_ Piper, get up!"

"No, leave me alone," Piper whined.

"Okay, fine. I guess we'll be doing this my way," Thalia said with a smirk.

"Wha—OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"You made it clear that dumping water on you is the only way to get you up, Piper, and so, we're doing the only that gets you up. Dumping water on you. Please don't be mad at us, _Mrs_. _Grace,_ " Annabeth teased.

"Shut up," Piper growled, her eyes wide and glaring.

"Hold up, what?" Thalia asked, thoroughly confused.

"Nothing," Replied Piper, feeling the heat rush to her face.

"Allow me to introduce you to Piper soon-to-be-Grace McLean," Annabeth giggled. Freaking giggled.

"Annabeth!"

"Awww, Piper, are you in love with my little brother?" Cooed Thalia.

"No, I-"

"It's okay, I approve of you."

"Heh, I can't wait to see Jas—oof!" Annabeth began. The ending of her sentence was muffled by the pillow that was thrown at her face. When she heard an oof, followed by a grunt next to her, she could only assume that Thalia got hit, and probably got knocked down, too.

"You know, I always wondered who the other Mrs. Grace would be, I'm glad to know it's you," Thalia said getting up. At this, Annabeth laughed.

"Glad to know it's who?" Said a deep voice. Piper and Thalia turned around while Annabeth got up to find Jason, who had his eyes narrowed, his brows lowered. Piper whimpered as soon as she found her voice.

Annabeth chuckled. "I may have forgotten to get the spare key from Jason," She said, a smirk slowly growing on her face. Thalia raised her eyebrows, then both girls earned a panicked wide-eyed glare from Piper. "What do you need, Jason?" Thalia asked, ignoring Piper's pleading look.

"Um, I-we, we heard some shouts…" He trailed off when he noticed Piper. "Why is your hair wet?" He asked her.

Piper blushed, then quickly morphed her expression to an angry one. "Three words: crazy, annoying, roommates," She gritted through her teeth. She then walked over to her closet, grabbed a pair of leggings, a tank top, and headed off to the bathroom to change. Before she walked in, however, she turned to Thalia and Annabeth, trying hard to ignore Jason's piercing stare. "I hear _one_ more word about any of this, and I swear to the lord of the heaven above you will never find peace in your lives again." She growled. At that, Jason whistled and raised eyebrows. "She just threatened you."

Piper looked at Jason with narrowed eyes. "Oh, no. I didn't just threaten them, I simply gave them a promise. And you all know me, I _always_ keep my promises." She turned around and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door hard behind her.

**Jason:**

After a few minutes of silence, Annabeth broke it. "Anyone know what just happened? She asked.

"Piper showed her true self, that's what," Thalia replied.

"What were you guys saying about Mrs. Grace? You know, when I walked in," Jason raised a brow.

"Nothing," Piper says walking out of the bathroom. For a moment, Jason stared at her. The tank top she had chosen was a pale blue, and hugged her wide hips and emphasized her full breasts well. Her leggings, black, were plain and simple. _She's pretty? Beautiful. No, shut up!_

"Wait," Jason began, turning towards Annabeth and his sister. "She said if you guys say a word...it's her? It's yo-oh." Piper had a...crush...on him? _Piper?_ She had always just been his sister's roommate, but, as they grew older, Piper looked it. She got rid of her braces, her hair turned out long and silky, and she grew into a woman's body.

Cue awkward silence. _Should I be happy she likes me? I mean, I- NO! REYNA! REYNA! REYNA! Oh, that's over. Never mind._

"What, you thought it was Annabeth who was into you? The one who's in love with Percy? Ha, that's funny," Thalia doubled over, cackling.

"Thalia! I am _not_ in love with Percy!" Annabeth shouted, her hands on her hips, blond curls whipping around as she twisted to scold his sister.

"Yes, you are," Piper said, probably aiming to get revenge.

"Hey, we're still talking about your love life here, not mine. Don't change the subject."

"Well, I'm sorry to break it to you, but there isn't anything going on in my love life right now."

"Then why do you keep blushing when Jason's around? Hmm?"

"I don't!" Piper replied, pink tinting her cheeks.

"Yes, you DO!" Thalia and Annabeth shouted together.

"Look, there's nothi—" Jason started, feeling bad yet amused at the situation.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew how she suddenly becomes interested in any conversation involving you," Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, she gives her fullest attention at just the mention of your name," Annabeth added, nodding vigorously.

"No, stop! I don't do that, just stop. Please. Don't make stuff up. You'll regret it," Piper warned, her throat working as her eyes darted between her friends and Jason.

"We're just saying the truth," Annabeth shrugged. Jason clenched his jaw. He had an idea; he knew how to shut them up.

"I have a goddamned _girlfriend!_ So just shut up, will you?" Jason yelled. "All of you just up!" He sounded pretty pissed, even to himself.

Silence.

He then quickly turned to Piper, noticing the hurt that flashed across her face, and his eyes slightly widened. "Not you, I didn't mean you. Just them," He said quickly, stumbling over his words. _Smooth, Grace, really smooth._

"See, you wouldn't be saying stuff like that if you didn't love her back." Chuckled Thalia. Every tomato would be jealous of Piper.

"Thalia, come on. Drop it." Piper said in a defeated voice, yet she kept her voice blank.

"Are you really going there right now?!" Shouted Jason. "What the hell, Thalia!" He rushed out of the door, but not fast enough to hide the angry flush slowly creeping onto his face.

"Thanks a lot. I hope you're satisfied!" Exclaimed Piper.

"We won't be satisfied until you too become a thing," Thalia sneered.

From outside, they heard Jason shout. "I freaking heard that!"

"That little—ugh!" Said Annabeth.

* * *

**In my opinion, this is the cheesiest, corniest, weirdest thing I have ever written in my life. I apologize for its crappiness, hopefully the next chapter will be better. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason:**

Jason couldn't get his mind off the weird encounter he had with Piper that morning. Was it possible she returned his feelings? He huffed for the third time, and Leo shot up from the couch, throwing his arms up. "Dude! What the damn hell is going on with you? Why are you so grumpy?"

Jason glared at him as Percy came out of the bathroom, shirtless. "Nothing. Just, something weird happened with the girls."

"You still didn't tell us why they were shouting," Percy said, plopping down onto the couch.

Jason exhaled slowly. "Annabeth and Thalia dumped water on Piper to get her up."

"And that's weird how? That's Thals being normal," Leo shrugged.

"That's not what's weird, though it was messed up. Just, I opened the door with the key Annabeth gave me, and they didn't hear me. Piper had knocked them both on the floor with a pillow, and Thals was saying something about a Mrs Grace," Jason's eyes widened as he recalled what happened. "And then Piper started blushing, and then they saw me and she got pissed and told them not to say a word about anything. And then Annabeth and Thalia kept saying we're in love with each other."

Leo and Percy exchanged looks. "What did you say to that?" Leo asked.

Jason hesitated, "I reminded them I had a girlfriend."

"Jesus, why? You _know_ she's been in love with you for years. You didn't have to remind her you're taken by that brat," Leo scolded.

Jason scowled, "Reyna isn't a brat. And, uh, the thing is, we kind of ended things."

"Yes! Finally!" Percy jumped up and hugged Leo, who barked a laugh.

"What the friggin' hell?" Jason stood, his arms crossed.

"We were waiting for this, man! No hard feelings but, you should stick with Pipes," Percy said, waggling his brows.

"Ask her to prom," Annabeth said from the doorway. Jason didn't miss the way her eyes wandered to Percy's chest, and Jason smirked when he saw the other boys noticed.

When her words settled in, Jason blinked. "That's an excellent idea. Thanks, Anne." Jason grabbed his room key and phone, then paused when he reached the door. "Where's Piper?"

Annabeth smiled tenderly, "The library. Better go before Luke gets her."

He halted, "What do you mean, 'before Luke gets her'?"

"Man, you are the most oblivious person ever. Luke has the hots for her, so he's probably going to ask her out. And what better time to do it than now, when prom is just around the corner?" Percy raised his eyebrows.

Jason frowned, "Right."

Jason walked out of his dorm and headed to the library. He scanned his card once he got there and entered, going to the tables in the back.

He paused when he heard Piper's hushed voice, "Hey, Luke. What's up?"

Anger surged through him, yet he stood behind the shelf, listening. "Hey, Pipes. How are you?"

Piper was quiet, and so was her response. "Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yep. I'm perfect."

Luke chuckled, "That you are."

Jason imagined Piper scrunching her eyebrows, "What did you just say?"

"I said you're perfect."

"Nobody is perfect, Luke," Her voice was gentle.

"Who are you going to prom with, Piper?"

"Oh, I'm not going."

"Yes," Jason whispered, grinning. Now Luke couldn't take her. Wait. "No," the smile was wiped off his face. He couldn't take her either.

"Why ever not, Piper?"

"There's nothing to do there but dance and drink spiked juice."

"You'll get to spend time with our friends."

"Eh." Jason almost smiled at her response. Typical Piper.

"How about this; come with me to prom, and after twenty minutes, if you want to leave, we'll go."

"You mean go as your date?" Confusion laced her voice.

"Yes, as my date."

"You just asked me to prom?"

Luke chuckled, "Yes, Piper. I just asked you to prom. Why are you surprised?"

"Because, it's _you_. Luke Castellan. Hottest and most arrogant boy in the building."

Jason clenched his jaw.

"Why would any guy be uninterested in you, though? You're beautiful, smart, funny, and really talented. And single."

"I don't know, Luke. I want to, I really do. But…" He heard her sigh. Please say no, he begged in his head.

"Please say yes," Luke said.

Piper huffed, "Fine. But don't expect me to spread my legs for you when we leave."

Jason's eyes bugged out of his head, and he heard Luke cough a laugh. "Darling, if you really want me all you have to do is ask."

"Don't get cocky with me, Luke. You'll be lucky if you even get a kiss."

"Can I?" Luke's voice lowered.

"Can you _what_? Have sex with me?"

"Well, that would certainly be nice, but for now I'm asking for a kiss. Just one."

When Piper didn't respond, Jason took a quick peek, then regretted it right away. He watched as Piper tilted her head up and pressed her lips to Luke's, whose wolfy grin took up his face when she pulled away. "Thank you," He said, pushing a strand of her hair away.

Jealousy gripped at Jaosn's insides.

"Don't thank me for it. And if you manage to go a week without hooking up with other girls, you just may get what you want after prom."

Luke's hands rested at her waist, "I need some clarification, because I want to both kiss you and sleep with you. Which are you going to let me do?"

"Well, if you sleep with me, you'd have to kiss me first. So, they come as a package. You get one, you get the other. _Only_ if you manage to wait until prom next week."

Luke smiled, "Then be prepared to have trouble walking the day after."

Jason was going to be sick.

"Whether you're gentle or not I _will_ be sore."

Jason and Luke both frowned at the same time. "What do you mean? It's only really bad the first time and—oh. Oh." Luke had a thoughtful look on his face.

Piper's shoulder shook with laughter, "I've never done it before. Born a virgin, going to prom a virgin."

More waves of jealousy and anger washed over Jason, Luke was going to be her first. He couldn't let that happen. It was going to be him. No matter what.

"I'm honored you're letting me be the one," Luke smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

As she pressed another kiss to his lips, Jason strode out of the library, his face stoic.

There were never any problems between him and Luke.

It was time that changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Piper:**

Piper hadn't stopped thinking about Luke asking her out two days ago in the library. She didn't know what had crossed her mind, accepting. She certainly didn't miss the jealous glare of every single girl in the boarding school they went to. The only reason she really did say yes was to try and forget Jason. She couldn't deny she already fell in love with him, and that it wouldn't be easy to move on, but he had a girlfriend.

It was funny; she had always imagined Jason being her first, and he took the virginity of almost every girl in the school throughout the years, never once sparing the thought of taking hers a moment. She knew—

"...so what do you think of this one? Piper?"

She snapped out of her head when she heard Annabeth calling her. Piper, Annabeth, Calypso, Thalia, and Hazel were at a dress store, shopping for prom. They each chose some options and would take turns trying them on until each girl found the right one.

Annabeth came out of the dressing room in a beautiful gown, navy blue with lace three-quarter sleeves and a halter neckline.

Piper smiled, "I think it's perfect."

"I know, right?" Annabeth gushed.

"It really hugs your figure well," Calypso said.

"Won't the lace bother you, though?" Thalia asked, frowning.

Annabeth shrugged, "It's cotton, so the material is really soft. And it feels comfortable."

"Then this is it," Hazel said, nodding.

"Thalia's dress is next, come on, go in." Calypso urged Thalia into the stall next to Annabeth's, who went inside her own to change out of her dress.

Thalia took her handful of dresses into a changing room, and finally came out.

Piper wrinkled her nose, "Too short."

The other girls nodded their agreement. Thalia headed back inside and switched the dress, coming out in one that ended at her knees. It was black, sexy yet classy.

The straps were thin, and the neckline showed a hint more than appropriate, but, then again, this was Thalia they were talking about. If it were anyone else and they hadn't had a neckline that deep then it would have been beyond weird.

"I really like this one," Thalia said, looking herself up and down in the mirror.

"It's pretty," Calypso commented. Thalia nodded, then headed back inside to change out of the dress.

While they waited, Annabeth began placing the rest of the dresses she brought to try on back on the racks.

Piper began wandering through the store, looking for options. She wasn't too fond of dresses, so she wanted the simplest one she could find.

A white one caught her eye. She took the hanger off the rod, and held in a sigh.

It looked nice, though it was a tad bit too fancy for her liking. It was a Greek styled dress, sleeveless, with a way-too-deep neckline. The hem was lined in gold, and the chiffon fabric was cool to the touch. Golden bands that were meant to cuff the biceps hung limp from the sides. The straps were thin, and there was a thin layer of gold fabric beneath the skirt. "Oh, my god! That is perfect for you, Piper!" Annabeth exclaimed from behind her.

Piper nodded slowly, "I like it. But it's Hazel's turn now, let's let everyone go first then I'll try it on."

Annabeth smiled, "Alright, come on!" She tugged on Piper's arm, dragging her to the other girls. She settled the dress on the couch next to her as Hazel exited the dressing room.

The dress was a deep purple, with a glittery silver belt lining the waist. The dress flowed to Hazel's shins, a bit below her knees. The straps were rather thick—the dress wasn't fit for her, Piper decided. It just didn't match. She shook her head, "I don't think that's the one. It's pretty, but not you."

Annabeth agreed, "Took the words right out of my mouth, girl."

Hazel nodded then headed back inside to change. Calypso whipped out her phone, and almost dropped it when Thalia exclaimed, cursing loudly, drawing glares from customers who were nearby. Annabeth, Calypso and Piper glanced at her questioningly.

Piper furrowed her brows as Thalia scowled at her, her eyes narrowed. "What?" Piper asked.

"Your birthday is the day after prom. Why the fuck didn't you say anything?" She demanded.

Piper gulped as Annabeth and Calypso whipped their heads around to look at her.

She had hoped they wouldn't remember—she hated the attention. "I just—it isn't a big deal, I guess," She shrugged.

Before any of the three girls could retort, the curtain was pushed to the side, and Hazel came out in the perfect dress. The top was shaped like a corset, with laces at the back, and was pitch black. Beneath the ruby-stoned belt, the color faded into a deep burgundy. The skirt flowed around her beautifully, and Hazel bit her lip as the girls stared at her, gaping. "You should go return the other dresses, because like it or not you are wearing that one to prom," Calypso said.

"You really think it's nice?" Hazel asked, a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Yes!" The girls shouted in unison.

"Okay, okay," Hazel said quickly, turning around to enter the dressing room once more. Piper slowly pulled out her phone, then sighed with resignation as it was plucked right out of her hand. She glanced up at Annabeth, who was glaring at her. "Don't think we forgot about your birthday conversation." Annabeth said.

"Were going to have a party!" Calypso exclaimed, excited.

Thalia stood from the couch, "It seems like there already is one."

Piper frowned, and then her heart dropped to her stomach as they all looked at the flyer posted on the bulletin board in the store.

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

Why the hell had she agreed to come to the mall? Did she really think no one would recognize her, even after all those years being secluded in the boarding school, hidden from the world?

She threw a painked glance at Annabeth, who was the only one from all their friends who knew. She didn't even tell Jason.

Calypso and Thalia stared from the flyer to Piper, gaping, their mouth opening and closing silently. "You—you're Tristan McLean's daughter?" Thalia asked.

"And _Aphrodite's_ your mother?" Calypso's eyes were wide.

"Holy fuck, we're friends with a celebrity!" Thalia's face broke out into a smile, and Annabeth sent Piper a sympathetic glance. "Why did you never tell us?" Calypso demanded, getting ready to enter the dressing room as Hazel walked out, confused.

"Look, guys, can we do this later, please? I'll explain everything and answer your questions. Let's just...finish with the dresses first," Piper said, irritated.

"Okay, fine." Calypso soon came out in a bright green dress with a lace pattern on the short sleeves. Annabeth wrinkled her nose, "Green is not your color. Next."


	4. Chapter 4

After trying on several more dresses, Calypso came out in a pale gray gown, the bottom fading into a blush pink. It had a square neckline, and long sleeves, the hems lined in pink, also. Once they agreed it was the one, Piper reluctantly got up with her own dress and entered the dressing room.

She shimmied out of her tank top and jeans and pulled the dress on. She zipped up the back and tied the strings up, and then took a glance in the mirror, doing a double-take.

It showed off her figure really well, something she wasn’t too happy with. Her breasts were just about spilling out of the top, and the deep curve of her hips was emphasized well. The dress fit her perfectly, it was snug, comfy, and she had to admit really pretty. A golden belt was wrapped around her just beneath her breasts, which, again, weren’t really hiding with the low hemline. 

The white skirt reached the ground, not puffing out too much, the straps at her shoulders an inch wide. The golden cuffs at her biceps weren’t uncomfortable as she’d thought they’d be, in fact, they felt cool against her skin. She pulled back the curtain and stepped out, feeling self-conscious of herself as the girls gushed over it.

* * *

The girls paid for their dresses and a few accessories then headed back to the boarding school, Jupiter Academy. They hid their bags in their closets, then headed to the cafeteria for lunch, where the boys were waiting for them at their usual table. Percy, Luke, Jason, Leo, Frank, and Nico had their trays in front of them, Percy a second empty one next to his first. Jason was glaring at his food, Percy was busy eating, Frank, Leo, and Nico were talking about a new car that came out, and Luke was staring right at her. She smiled, and he scooted down a bit to make room for her. Jason’s glare at his apple turned deadly, and Piper frowned confused. “Jase, are you alright?”

His jaw clenched, and he visibly swallowed as he turned to look at her, his eyes finding Luke’s arm around her waist as he spoke with Annabeth and Thalia. “Just...peachy, Pipes.”

Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke paused their conversation, each wearing expressions of disbelief while they stared at Jason.  _ “Peachy? _ What the actual fuck, Jase? What’s wrong with you?” Thalia’s voice was laced with disbelief. “Nothing, I’m just not in a good mood,” He responded, his nostrils flaring, voice tight. Piper pushed her feelings as a lover aside and pulled her feelings as a friend up to the surface. “Jase, did something happen?” she asked, placing a hand on his arm.

He stiffened, standing up. “I need to go study. We have a test in Brunner’s class tomorrow.”

Leo looked up from his conversation with Nico and Frank, who also glanced at Jason, “We took the test today, Jason.” 

Percy raised an eyebrow, “You sure you’re okay?”

As Jason drew breath to respond, Thalia exclaimed out loud, “Oh, wait. If you need to go, stay for a moment first. You all need to hear this.  _ We _ all need to hear this,” Thalia looked at Piper, who gulped. “Piper has something to tell us, don’t you, Piper?”

_ No, no, no,  _ she wanted to shout. She didn’t ever want to tell them, but now their curiosity was obviously piqued. She glanced around at her friends, and Luke’s arms tightened around her waist, “Are  _ you  _ okay?”

Piper took a deep breath, “Save for Annabeth, well, there’s something you guys don’t know about me. About my family,” She added. Her mouth was dry, and Jason sat beside her again, his anger forgotten. “ _ I _ don’t know this? Me?” Jason asked. She should've expected that reaction from him; he was her best friend, she told him everything about her. Her deepest secrets. Her darkest secrets. All but this. Annabeth only knew because she was her adoptive sister. “Um, no, Jase. You don’t know this.”

He frowned, hurt flashing across his face for a moment before eager confusion replaced it. “Well, what is it?”

“Annabeth—do you guys know what Annabeth’s last name is?” She asked, swallowing. Annabeth sent her an encouraging smile. 

Percy frowned, along with everyone else. “Annabeth Chase.”

Piper shook her head, “That’s only half right. Her full name is Annabeth Chase-McLean.”

Silence settled upon them, food long forgotten.

“Annabeth Chase- _ McLean _ ?”

Piper nodded. “She’s my adoptive sister. But, that isn’t really the main thing. Um, you see, my father, our father, you all know him. And our mother, too.” Piper winced as their shock faded into confusion. “What? We’ve never met your parents,” Leo said.

Jason tilted his head, “You’ve never let me visit your house if your parents were home. Ever. What are you hiding?” He asked.

“You guys remember two years ago we went to watch that new movie that came out, King of Sparta?” Piper addressed the group, who nodded in sync. “You guys remember the guy who got the lead role?”

Luke spoke up, “Oh, yeah. His name was Tristan McLe—shit.”

The jaws around the table dropped open wide, “You’re Piper  _ McLean. _ ” Percy said, his eyes wide.

Piper sighed, glancing at Annabeth, who had a similar expression on her face. They didn’t want this attention. 

“Why didn’t you ever say anything? I’m your best friend, Pipes!” Jase’s hurt was clear on his face. 

“Because I didn’t want you to look at me any different. I want you guys to be my friends for who I am, not because I filmed in a couple movies or wrote a few albums. Or because my dad is Tristan McLean or because my mom is Aphrodite, either. That’s why,” She huffed, then looked questionable at Annabeth’s wide eyes and head shaking. “Piper,” She squeaked. “You just told them about  _ your _ career.”

Piper backtracked to what she just said as she looked around at the table, and her stomach flipped. “Oh, shit.”

Luke whipped out his phone, typing furiously. He clicked on something then began to read aloud. “Daughter of the famous multi-billionaire actor Tristan McLean and beauty expert Aphrodite, Piper McLean, publishes the final song in her album  _ Revenge Like Mine. _ Piper McLean has been starring in movies since the age of four years old, and after she began to attend Jupiter Academy, a boarding school in Michigan, she announced in a public interview that she was taking a break from acting, and instead was going to focus on writing her music. Piper McLean has been hidden from the world for four years, last seen when she left her home state Kansas in seventh grade to go to Michigan, beginning at her new school, which to this day she currently attends. Recently, however, an anonymous source claims to have laid eyes on Little McLean in Great Lakes Mall with a group of friends, one of which resembled her adopted sister, Annabeth Chase-McLean. 

Our source couldn’t believe his eyes! Piper is not the young girl the world remembers from years ago, oh no! She has grown into a drop-dead gorgeous young woman, with a body of curves every girl would be jealous of and flawless hair and skin any female would kill for. The thing is, she walked out of a dress store—with a bag! We all know prom is just around the corner, does that mean she’s found a date? We’re all wondering who the lucky guy is, and better yet, is he someone we know? And what happened to Anthony? We all know how good those two looked together in  _ My Heart Yearns For You.  _

If you have any information on who Piper’s mystery man is, please, we’re hungry!”

Luke shut off his phone, looking at Piper, who was staring mortified at Annabeth. “Now might be a better time to say, ‘oh, shit’,” Annabeth said quietly.

Piper couldn’t agree more. 

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Jason:**

Shock.

Anger.

Confusion.

Surprise.

Anger.

Hurt.

Anger.

Hurt.

Jason didn’t know what to feel. He had just found out his life-long best friend and first love was a damned celebrity. An actress. A songwriter. Daughter of Tristan and Aphrodite McLean. 

Looking around their table of friends, Jason could tell the same questions were roaming through their minds, too. 

How had he never known? Why had she never told him? Did she not trust him enough? Why had he never demanded to meet his parents? Why did he never notice she liked going to his house more? Who in the hell was Anthony? 

Jason frowned. Was he a past lover of hers? As far as he knew she never had any boyfriends. Jason looked at Piper, who seemed to want the earth to swallow her up. As much as he didn’t like it, Jason knew where she was coming from in not telling them. She didn’t like being in the spotlight at all. She hated being called on in class, even though she always had the answers. 

“Look, I-I’ll get up and leave if you ask more than one question at a time, but I will tell you everything you want to know.  _ Only _ if it’s one at a time,” Piper’s throat worked as she swallowed.

“Who is Anthony?” Luke’s eyes narrowed.

Everybody else was stark silent, watching with wide-eyes. Piper cleared her throat, exchanging a quick glance with Annabeth that Jason didn’t miss. “Um, he’s a friend. He played the other lead role in a movie a couple of years ago and we did a few songs together,” Piper explained. 

“Does he know that you’re here?” Percy asked. 

Piper hesitated before nodding. “We catch up. Often.”

Jason felt jealousy surge inside him, “How often?” He questioned. 

Piper swallowed again. “We try to talk every day. He’s a close friend, Jase,” Her voice softened, pleading with him to understand. 

“How long have you been friends with this... _ Anthony _ ?” Jason asked through his teeth.

Piper slowly exhaled, the looked across the table to her adoptive sister. “Fifteen years,” Annabeth said, wincing as Jason’s anger showed on his face. 

“You’ve known him since you were one?” Leo asked, his brows raised.

Piper nodded silently. 

“I want to meet him,” Jason said, surprising everyone, including himself.

Piper and Annabeth blinked at the same time. “Are you sure?” Piper asked.

Jason nodded, “Yeah, I think we should  _ all _ meet him. See who matters enough to you that you make an effort to call him every day.”

Piper’s lips parted in shock, then she sighed. “I get you all are upset I hid this from you. The first thing I want you to understand, though, is the only reason it was kept a secret is that every friend I made that I told, would evidently change their behavior around me. Any female friends would ask me to give things to my parents to sign, and guy friends are suddenly asking me out on dates. And all any of them ever freaking talk about is how famous or rich I am, or how my parents are smoking hot. Do you know how damn  _ disturbing  _ it is to listen to kids at school talk about what having sex with my parents would be like?” Piper wrinkled her nose. “You guys were—are the closest friends I’ve ever made, and I didn’t want that to be ruined when you found out who I am.” Piper dropped her eyes to her lap, her shoulders slumping. 

Jason suddenly felt guilty. She had a point. 

“How about you ring up Anthony now and see if we can take them to the studio tomorrow?” Annabeth broke the silence.

Piper nodded, her brows furrowed adorably. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, and seated between Jason and Luke, both boys could easily look down and see the screen. When Jason did, he wished he didn’t. Under the ‘frequent’ section was one contact. Guess what it was?

Fucking Anthony. With a damned heart next to it.

A heart!

Piper McLean did not use heart emojis!

Jason looked up and saw anger blazing in Luke’s eyes as well. Piper put the phone to her ear, and Jason couldn’t help but notice the way her eyes lit up slightly as she greeted a hello. “Anthony! How are you?....Hey, so, I wanna bring Jase and the others to the studio tomorrow, that sound okay?”

Piper began to nibble her lip, and they curled into a small smile. “Yeah, we can rewrite that song. I finished adjusting the lyrics last night after you hung up....Yeah, well, when you keep me awake talking until three in the morning drinking coffee at the same time as you, the idea of sleep becomes unappealing....No! I am not doing that version. I told you before, it’s too R rated for me.” A pretty blush coated Piper’s cheeks, and her eyes darted from Jason to Luke to Annabeth, and she glanced down at her lap as the blush increased. 

Her eyes grew wide at what this Anthony was telling her, and Jason was officially done fighting the jealousy. “Okay, I’ll do it,” She whispered into the phone. “It’s only been five days since I’ve seen you, Anthony, not that long ago....Yes, I’ll record the  _ R _ rated version of the song with you tomorrow, and I’ll bring Jase and Annabeth and the others. I promise.”

Piper quickly glanced at Jason, blinked when their eyes met, then frowned at her lap. “Yeah, Anthony. I really do….Me, too….Bye.” Piper hung up, looking around at everyone. “So, uh, I hope you’re all free at twelve tomorrow.”

Everyone nodded silently, and Jason noticed how Annabeth’s eyes darted to Jason before looking to Piper, who nodded ever so slightly. 

Jason frowned, then shook it off when Luke turned to Piper. “What color dress did you get? I need to know so I can get something to match.”

Piper snuck a glance at Jason, who felt irritated already. “White. The dress is white with gold embroidery.”

Luke nodded as Drew walked over, calling Jason’s name. Jason looked up as she swayed her hips, her breasts jutting out of the ridiculously low hemline of her excuse of a dress. Her toned legs were obviously artificially tanned, and her dark curls were oiled, flowing down her back. Her face was hidden under pounds of makeup, and her lips curled into a seductive smile as she approached Jason. “Hello, hun. I was wondering if you were coming to my room tonight? Last week was really fun,” She bit her lip for effect, leaning over the table.

Beside him, he felt Piper stiffen. Jason swallowed; Drew _had_ been a good fuck, but it was probably only pleasurable for him because he was thinking of Piper wrapped around him the entire time. Jason looked at Piper, who was glaring at Drew, not bothering to hide her distaste as she looked her up and down. 

Jason wanted to laugh at how her nose wrinkled, and she looked visibly sick when Drew crossed her arms, pushing her breasts up even more. 

“Yes, I’ll be coming by.” Jason nodded at Drew, and his humor faded as Piper stormed up, leaned down, pressed her lips to Luke’s, then stalked off, shoving Drew as she walked past her. Luke frowned, getting up to follow her, and Annabeth shook her head at Jason as Drew trotted off, huffing. 

“What?” Jason scowled at Annabeth, who tilted her head. 

Thalia shook her head, “She’s obviously in love with you.”

Jason blinked. “I highly doubt Drew loves me,” He snorted a laugh.

Frank and Leo snorted as well, and Percy exclaimed out loud. “Dude! She’s talking about Piper. And it’s painfully obvious you return the feelings.”

Jason frowned. “I know Piper loves me. She just doesn’t see it herself.”

Thalia and Annabeth smiled, “That’s your job, Jason. You need to fight for your girl yourself before she starts to think her feelings are for Luke.”

Jason pushed his shoulders back in determination. “You guys will see. Piper might go to prom with Luke, but she  _ will  _ end that night with me.”  _ In my bed, _ Jason finished in his head.

**Sneak peek for my new story, coming soon! It’s a Fifty Shades fanfic—I hope you like it!**

**Title:** Never Judge a Book by Its Cover

**Characters:** Anastasia S., Christian G.

**Summary:** In a world where coming of age out of wedlock is frowned upon, Anastasia struggles with her reputation and Christian with his fate. When these two lives twine, and Ana is forced to give her hand in marriage to the richest man in the state to save her family, she risks putting her heart out, too. She just doesn’t know if she can survive the fall. 

**Sneak Peek:** Christian Grey was officially, thoroughly, and genuinely pissed. He was more than tired of having to push women off him all the time. Literally. Off of him. The bodyguards were of no use; the only people who had a strong effect on the women were himself, Sawyer, and Taylor. 

Every woman thought to believe they had a chance securing their name as Mrs. Grey because his mother wasn’t thinking straight when she announced to the public he needed a wife if he were to remain head of the company. That completely threw him off. 

How was one supposed to stay on top of a company as big as Grey Enterprises Holdings  _ and _ a wife, he had argued with his parents.

His mother had retaliated that if Christian were able to control a company of workers, and could a one single woman.

But women are going to want me for all but myself! They care about the money, and the status, and the power, Christian had retorted. His father had been watching the exchange in amusement, whilst Mia and Elliot laughed at the horror on Chrisitain’s face when he found out. 

His mother had shaken her head, if you care about  _ your  _ position as CEO, you’d best find yourself a wife within the next three months, she had warned.

Three months, Christian had exclaimed, but his mother had none of it. Christian snapped out of his head when a knock sounded on his office door. “Enter,” He barked.

The door opened, and Andrea sauntered in, “Mr. Grey, you’re going to be late to your meeting with Mr. Smith.”

Christain glanced up, pursing his lips. “Cancel it. I’m taking three months away from Seattle, Andrea. Make the necessary adjustments, let me know if there’s something major before I leave. I’m departing in two hours.”

Andrea blinked, “Yes, sir.”

She closed the door behind her, and Christian whipped out his BlackBerry. He messaged Taylor,  _ Get ready to leave in two hours. We’re going to Forks. I have a wife to find.  _

Christian sighed, and so it began.

  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay, the song took forever to write from scratch—though I wouldn’t call it a song. It’s too much of a disgrace *wrinkles nose and cringes***

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Four days until prom: Piper**

Piper was confused.

When she had taken her phone out yesterday to call Anthony, she noticed both Luke  _ and _ Jason tense beside her. It was odd, because why on earth would Jason feel uncomfortable with the heart next to Anthony’s name?

Not that it meant anything, of course. The heart had something to do with an inside joke between her and Anthony, an incident that happened years ago on Valentine's day.

Piper shook her head and focused on the road; Annabeth, Percy and Jason were all silent as she drove to the studio. Luke, Leo, Thalia, and Calypso were in another car behind them, and everyone else decided to stay back at school, even though it was a Saturday. Piper glanced at Annabeth beside her, who was staring at the rearview mirror at Percy. 

Piper couldn’t help but smirk; those two had been lusting after each other since middle school, yet were too stubborn to admit their “undying love”—as she and Jason used to joke—to each other. Annabeth then looked at Piper, and rounded her lips in an “o” shape and sucked in air slightly.

Piper nodded, they should stop to get drinks. 

Piper cleared her throat, “What do you guys say we stop at Timmies?”

Timmies was their nickname for Tim Hortons, a coffee shop with just the  _ best _ iced drinks

Jason and Percy visibly brightened. “Yes, please! There’s one coming up at the next exit,” Percy said. Piper nodded, “Annie, can you text the others and see what they want?”

“Yeah, I’ll do that,” Annabeth whipped out her phone.

“Uh, Pipes, should yo-do you want to ask Anthony if he wants something?” Percy questioned.

Piper drove to the exit ramp, “I already know what he likes,” She shrugged, but regretted saying anything when she saw Jason deflate in the rearview mirror. 

_ Why _ was he so upset?!

Piper frowned as she got into the drive-through, “What do you guys want?” She asked, twisting in her seat to raise a brow at the boys. 

“I’ll get two chocolate chip muffins and a hot cocoa,” Percy offered.

Piper blinked, “Hot cocoa? It’s almost June.”

Annabeth snorted. “Should've expected worse.”

Jason’s lips quirked up as Piper, huffing, repeated the order to the screen. She twisted back in her seat, “Jase, whad’ya want?”

“Whatever you’re getting,” He shrugged.

Piper nodded, then turned to Annabeth. “Do they have mac ‘n cheese?” Annabeth asked.

Piper lightly slammed her head against the steering wheel, “We’re here for drinks, guys, not lunch and dessert. But yes, they have mac ‘n cheese, and I know telling you the way they make it tastes like crap won’t do a thing to change your mind, correct?” 

Annabeth nodded vigorously, grinning.

Piper turned to the window, “I’ll have a small-sorry, no, a  _ large _ mac ‘n cheese, and two medium oreo iced capps.”

Annabeth passed over her phone to Piper so she could read the other’s orders. “And Anthony wants…” Annabeth raised a brow.

Piper leaned her head towards the window again, “One last thing, can I get a medium iced capp made with milk, and a little bit of caramel drizzle on top?”

“Sure, your order total is fourteen ninety-nine. Please pull up behind the red car,” The woman taking their order said.

Piper closed her window and drove up slightly, pulling her wallet out of her pocket. They got their orders, and as Percy and Annabeth devoured their goods, Piper drove off onto the highway again.

* * *

Anthony smiled as Piper got out of the car, clad in a tank top and shorts. Annabeth got out of the passenger seat, Percy, and Jason from the back. 

The rest emerged from Luke’s car, looking at the small building. Piper jogged up to Anthony, quickly passing his drink to Annabeth as she jumped into his open arms. “Tony! I missed you so much!” She laughed as he buried his head in her neck. “Hey, Pipes,” He murmured, pulling back.

Anthony William Damora was just two inches shorter than Jason, standing at six feet and two inches, aging up to twenty-three years old. He was built, with broad shoulders and thick biceps, and his brown curls fell to his shoulders. His green eyes flashed with joy as he took Piper in, then glanced at her friends, most of which were shifting on their feet awkwardly. 

He nodded at Annabeth, then looked at Piper, “Let’s go inside, yeah? You have a song to record with me,” Anthony winked, and Piper blushed at the reminder of what she agreed to. 

She glanced back at the group, beckoning them to follow. 

As they walked into the modernized studio that Piper’s father bought several years ago, Piper noticed Anthony scrutinizing Jason. 

He undoubtedly recognized him from her descriptions over the years. He knew all about the spectacle that was her love life, or lack thereof.

“So, you’re the famous Jason Grace, huh?” Anthony raised his brows.

Jason frowned, looking at Piper in confusion, before nodding. “Yeah, I guess I am. And you’re the famous Anthony.”

Anthony chuckled, “I quite literally am.”

Jason rolled his eyes as they entered the main room, and he glanced at the pictures adorning the walls. Inside the main room, where the music was recorded, were two mahogany desks, one for Piper and one for Anthony.

On Piper’s, was one single framed photo. It was taken six years back, on her birthday, when Jason surprised her by telling her he and his family had moved next door.

She had jumped up and down in excitement, and Annabeth used Piper’s new camera to snap a shot.

Piper savored it ever since.

She saw Jason’s eyes widen as he looked from the photo to her, and she glanced away, eyes landing on Anthony as he set everything up.

“This. Is. Sick,” Percy exclaimed, looking around.

Annabeth and Anthony chuckled in unison. “Wait till these two start singing,” Annabeth said.

“You ready?” Anthony asked, stepping into place.

“Yep,” Piper nodded, exhaling as she stood beside him, turning the microphone and record button on.

Anthony pulled their lyrics up on the screen, and the background music began to sound.

Piper took a deep breath, glancing at her friends as they sat on the black, cushioned chairs, watching. 

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_ It all began when I first laid my eyes on you _

_ In that bar outside of our small ruddy town (small ruddy town) _

_ My body froze, my eyes widening like a silly clown _

_ Who you were, your name, I didn’t have single damned clue (oh yeah) _

_ Yet as time passed and I kept seeing you, I realized (realized) _

_ I never before wanted something _

_ As much as I wanted you (wanted you) _

_ You were my life _

_ My life  _

_ My life _

_ You were all I thought about _

_ All I thought about _

_ All I thought about _

_ It was you every time I rolled the dice _

_ Rolled the dice _

_ Rolled the dice _

_ For our first date you took me skating _

_ You were always at my bach at the ready _

_ Just incase I fell on my ass _

_ Fell on my ass _

_ Fell on my ass _

_ Guess my feelings were mutual ‘cause by the end of the night we were kissing _

_ We were kissing _

_ We were kissing _

Piper blushed, averting her eyes from her friends.

_ Suddenly we were on your bed, and you shoved inside me, pouding _

_ Pounding _

_ Pounding _

_ We climbed the mountain of pleasure together, and then we were falling _

_ Falling  _

_ Falling _

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_ You were my life _

_ My life  _

_ My life _

_ You were all I thought about _

_ All I thought about _

_ All I thought about _

_ It was you every time I rolled the dice _

_ Rolled the dice _

_ Rolled the dice _

_ Months passed and then you were kneeling, sliding a diamond on my finger _

_ On my finger _

_ On my finger _

_ And then I was in a white dress and glowing with love as I walked down the aisle to you _

_ To you  _

_ To you _

_ We then spent a whole week in bed, the hours filled with food and sex _

_ Food and sex _

_ Food and sex _

_ We bought a beach house in Cali, spent our years getting drunk on love on the beach _

_ On the beach _

_ On the beach _

_ And then the world came crashing down on top of me _

_ On top of me _

_ On top of me _

_ Your car had flipped on the side of a road _

_ Side of a road _

_ Side of a road _

_ They said they couldn’t save you, those bitches dressed in white coats _

_ White coats  _

_ White coats _

_ When they told me you were long gone, my entire body had gone cold _

_ Gone cold _

_ Gone cold _

_ I began shaking and then I couldn't breathe. The tears fell from my bloodshot eyes as I sank down to my knees _

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_ At the time I had no clue, but it was going to be alright ‘cause inside me I carried a teeny, tiny, little piece of you _

_ Piece of you _

_ Piece of you _

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_ You were my life _

_ My life  _

_ My life _

_ You were all I thought about _

_ All I thought about _

_ All I thought about _

_ It was you every time I rolled the dice _

_ Rolled the dice _

_ Rolled the dice _

_ At the time I had no clue, but it was going to be alright ‘cause inside me I carried a teeny, tiny, little piece of you _

_ Piece of you _

_ Piece of you _

Piper opened her eyes, to see Anthony stop the recording and grin at her. They had done well with this one.

Piper glanced at her friends; all of them save for Annabeth had a stunned look of shock on their faces. Piper bit her lip, “Well?” She asked.

Jason jumped up, “Pipes, that was awesome!”

“Yeah, that was...wow. That was amazing,” Percy said, green eyes wide.

* * *

As they finished up their drinks, laughed, and talked, Anthony pulled Piper aside, looking serious. “What’s wrong?” She asked, concerned.

“Piper, does Jason know you love him?”  _ Way to be blunt, Anthony. _

Piper winced, “No, why?”

Anthony glanced away for a moment, “I know you haven’t noticed, but me, I have. He is clearly in love with you. You had your eyes closed while we were singing, but I didn’t; Pipes, his eyes were on you the whole time, and he looked like a love-sick puppy,” Anthony then smirked. “He’s jealous of me,” He snorted.

Piper smiled half-heartedly. Could it be?

No.

As far as she knew he was still involved with Drew. 

“Piper, you need to accept your feelings and tell him how you feel. Stop fighting it. Please,” Anthony pleaded.

Piper sighed. “Okay. Fine. I’ll do it the night of prom. He doesn't have a date, and I’ll tell Luke beforehand everything and that I want to go as friends only.”

Anthony nodded, “That’s a good plan. You don’t want him to just give up and move on.”

No, Piper did not.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
